The Fantasy in Reality
by NMX-Bones
Summary: Brennan has some desires she needs to relieve. Can she keep fantasy and reality separate?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

**Rating: **M (for masturbation)

**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth

**A/N:** My first fan fic! The entirety of this story has already been written. There are 5 chapters. Don't worry, there will be an eventual BB. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

It was a Friday night. Papers were arrayed neatly on the floor, table, and the part of the couch that the snoring man wasn't occupying. It was dark outside, even though it wasn't very late in the evening. Food containers for take-out sat clustered on the coffee table.

Temperance Brennan sighed and eyed her sleeping partner from her position on the floor. They were supposed to be checking over the paperwork for their latest solved case. Field notes messily scrawled in notepads were transcribed into a presentable, reader friendly format. Crime scene photos were neatly labeled, explaining in words what evidence each one displayed. Everything a prosecutor would need to convict a criminal sat in front of her, waiting to be reviewed. After all, it would make her team look foolish if they were to leave out an important piece of evidence from the file.

No, not _her_ team. _Their_ team. Her and Booth's. Technically, Cam was the boss of Zach, Hodgins, Angela, and herself, but she was never out in the field. Temperance did all the field work with Booth, relying on everyone back at the lab to alert them to new findings. So she considered Cam and everyone else to be her and Booth's team, no matter what the official hierarchy was.

The FBI agent shifted in his sleep, the volume of his snores diminishing slightly as his head lolled towards the neat checker-board arrangement of case files next to him on the couch. Temperance tensed, waiting for Booth to collapse onto the papers, but the shift of his center of gravity caused by his head movement wasn't enough to tip him over. After a few moments, Booth tipped his head forward a little, and his snores seemed to go back up in volume again.

Gingerly, Temperance picked herself off the floor and stepped over the crime scene photos that were arrayed at the foot of the couch. She gathered the papers that sat next to Booth, putting them back into their correct folder. Those papers would probably need to be rechecked. Careful not to wake him, she eased onto the couch.

_Her and Booth_. The phrase had taken on new meaning a few weeks ago. An extensive fire had damaged his apartment while he was away, forcing the city to condemn the building. Although none of his possessions were touched by the fire, the structure was too dangerous to allow anyone to enter, least of all live in. So with no place to go, Temperance had offered him her guest bedroom.

Angela, being her usual self, made many jokes about them "moving in together." Temperance ignored her, of course. Nothing changed, except for the fact that they saw more of each other. But that was reasonable. How could you not see more of someone with whom you were sharing an apartment?

Mentally, Temperance shook her head. No, they weren't _sharing_ an apartment. She _owned_ the apartment, and she was just letting Booth stay _temporarily_. "Sharing" sounded too… domestic. It wasn't like they were a couple. Just two people who knew each other from work. A woman helping out her partner when he had nowhere else to turn. Not couple-like at all.

Temperance traced the familiar features of Booth's face with her eyes. _Not couple-like at all._ She wouldn't have had a second thought about those words three weeks ago, but… now? She leaned forward, her nose barely touching Booth's hair… and inhaled. Temperance closed her eyes, enjoying her partner's unique scent. Okay, so maybe things _had_ changed.

_She wanted Booth._

It was slightly disconcerting to think about. Sure, she'd occasionally had sexual feelings for Booth. He was a well structured man. But living with him seemed to increase the intensity of her desires. And not only did she want to have sex with him, she felt a _romantic_ attraction to him.

Temperance Brennan did _not_ want a committed relationship. In fact, she was supposed to run away from them. But yet, here she was. Enjoying the scent of a sleeping Booth.

Arousal was beginning to build in her nether regions. Usually, she dealt with these feelings by masturbating to orgasm. But between the time-consuming case during the daytime, and Booth oh-so-close in the guest bedroom at night, she'd been unable to find time to achieve release in private. That did nothing to relieve the sexual fantasies involving Booth, which seemed to be increasing in frequency.

Temperance's proximity to Booth wasn't helping, either. Despite being completely unconscious, he was still devastatingly desirable. And it would be too easy to reach out and touch him…

_Okay, that's a bad idea._ She threaded her fingers together and clamped them between her knees. Fantasies, whether sexual or romantic, were perfectly fine for her to indulge in, as long as she didn't expect them to become reality. In fact, masturbation was a healthy thing. It would clear her mind of Booth-related fantasies temporarily, allowing her to focus on her work. And her partner would be absolutely clueless about her desires, which was good. The less he knew the better.

Temperance suddenly realized that the pressure she was putting on her hands was increasing the pressure between her legs. Hastily, she stopped squeezing her knees together and brought her hand to rest on her thighs. Eleven days. That's exactly how long it had been since her last orgasm. The throbbing ache in her belly told her that she definitely needed a release soon.

Temperance sighed, scooting as close to Booth as she could without actually touching him. She just couldn't get enough of his smell. It wasn't odd that she liked to smell him, was it?

_Serial killers are sometimes obsessed with smell._ Temperance didn't remember where she'd heard it, but it sounded true. In some cases, serial killers would select their targets based on scent. Or maybe it was stalkers. She didn't know. But in any case, it probably didn't matter. She wasn't a serial killer, or a stalker. The last thing she wanted to do was kill her partner. That wouldn't be any fun for either of them.

She let her eyes shut, bringing a hand to press against the crotch of her pants. Unable to resist, she pressed down hard, sending a little jolt through her body. Temperance knew it was dangerous to masturbate next to her sleeping partner. But with her increased respiration rate, she was taking in more of Booth's delicious scent, which made it hard to stop.

Abruptly, a phone rang. Booth twitched, his arm brushing up against Temperance, but he didn't wake up. The phone rang a second time, and she realized it was Booth's cell phone. Stepping over the photos on the floor, she found Booth's phone on the coffee table. Flipping it open, she hoped that her arousal didn't show in her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi… is Mr. Booth there?"

_Mr. Booth?_ Feeling inexplicably disoriented, Temperance turned to look at her partner, who was still asleep. "Uh, yes. Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Fielding," the woman said primly. "I'm from his son's school. Can I talk to Mr. Booth?"

Temperance felt even more confused. School? It was eight o'clock on a Friday night. Confusion wasn't a side effect of masturbation, was it? "Um, he's a sleep. Did something happen to Parker?"

"No, nothing bad. Parker's just a little homesick. He wants to go home, so we need a parent to come pick him up."

"Why's he at school?"

"Oh, not at school. A field trip. Can you wake Mr. Booth up? Parker really wants to go home."

Temperance sat back down next to Booth. "Sure. Hold on please." Gently shaking her partner's should, she tried to wake him up. "Booth. _Booth._"

He grunted and blearily opened an eye. "Huh?"

Temperance held out the phone. "It's about Parker."

Booth plucked the phone from her fingers, sitting up straighter. "Hello?"

The other side of the conversation was inaudible to her, but Temperance already knew what was going on. She leaned back to observe her partner attend to his fatherly duties.

"Yeah," Booth was saying, "Put him on. Hey bub. You having fun? No? You want me to—uh huh. You want me to come get you?" There was a pause, and a sound suspiciously similar to a sob could be heard from Booth's phone. "Okay, I'll come get you, okay Parker? Just sit tight. Don't worry; I'll be as fast as I can. Okay, see you soon. Love you. Bye… Hi, Mrs. Fielding? I'm just going to pick Parker up… bring him back to my place. His mother? Oh, something for work. I'll be over as quick as possible. Okay, thanks for the call. Bye." He hung up.

"Parker's homesick?" Temperance asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Booth said, running a hand through his hair. "I guess he doesn't like sleepover fieldtrips to museums." He turned to look at her. "I'm gonna go get him and bring him back here. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Booth," she said. "You think I'd make Parker sleep in the street?"

"All right," he chuckled, levering himself out of the couch. "I think I'll change…" He began unbuttoning his shirt as he crossed the room and disappeared into the guest bedroom.

Temperance stared after him. She could feel the remnants of her arousal beginning to revive. There was no way she could help herself. Booth was just too perfect a specimen.

A thought struck her. _Booth's leaving to get Parker. That means I'll have time alone, right? Yes!_ It looked like she would have time to masturbate tonight.

Booth came back out of his room, now dressed more casually. He stuck his phone into a pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Okay, I'm leaving. Do you need anything?"

_I need an orgasm._ "Uh, no," she said aloud. "I'll just get this paperwork cleaned up while you're gone." _But I'll be doing more than that, of course._ "When will you get back?"

Booth shrugged. "It might take me an hour and a half." He made his way towards the door. "I'll be back, okay?"

Temperance could only nod. "Okay. Bye." The door shut behind Booth. She waited until Booth's footsteps faded down the hall before she got up to lock the door. Feeling excitement at finally being alone, she made her way to her bedroom. _Ninety minutes. I have ninety minutes to indulge in fantasies of Booth._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The hit series "Bones" does not belong to me, unfortunately.

**Rating:** A bold, underlined, italicized M.

**Pairing: **Brennan/Booth (although only Brennan at the moment)

**A/N:** Please, if you spot even the _tiniest_ imperfection in my story, let me know! I'm a real stickler for those kinds of things. Here's the next installment. I had planned for each new chapter to go up once every 4 days, but I might not adhere to that schedule strictly. And without further ado, let's get on to Brennan being naughty...

* * *

Temperance locked her bedroom door and proceeded to strip off all her clothes. Walking naked into the bathroom, she grabbed her bath robe and put it on, tying the sash around her waist. After washing her hands and her face, she went back into her bedroom. She opened the swinging door of her nightstand and reached in to remove the black plastic box that lay all the way in the back. Placing the box on the nightstand, she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the lid.

Inside, there was an assortment of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators, a string of beads—all collected over the years. She selected the most realistic phallus—the newest one—and set the box back inside the nightstand. This one she had ordered on impulse from an online sex shop. It was flesh-colored, with realistic glans and scrotum. It was fairly long, and by Temperance's estimation, probably a good approximation of Booth. She shivered in delight, stroking it lovingly.

Temperance climbed onto her bed, lying in the center. Laying the dildo to the side, she began to caress herself through the bathrobe, imagining Booth there with her, showing his appreciation. Her partner was always a gentleman, and she imagined that he would draw out their first time with slow, torturous foreplay. Booth would start by touching her all over her body, staying away from her breasts and genitals at first. The face, arms, shoulders, stomach would all be massaged. He would probably move down to her legs and feet too, but Temperance couldn't massage her own legs without having to sit up, which would make the fantasy slightly less believable.

She undid the sash on her robe, slowly pulling it apart. What would he be saying? Telling her she was beautiful, maybe. Whispering endearments. _You're so beautiful, Bones. You're such a sexy woman._ He'd definitely be kissing her. There was no imagination needed here. She had kissed him once or twice, and still remembered vividly the feel of his lips on hers. Temperance wanted Booth's weight on top of her, his chest pressed to her now-exposed breasts as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. It would be nice to be able to put her arms around him. Booth was a well muscled man, thanks to the FBI's policy of keeping their agents physically fit.

Temperance thought back to her interrupted masturbation session next to Booth on the couch. She doubted she would have let herself continue to orgasm. It would have been too risky. She couldn't orgasm silently, especially not if the man of her fantasies was right next to her, within smelling distance. Temperance's clit throbbed. _God, I need to smell him again._

Booth wasn't here, obviously. But while she couldn't smell the man, there might be a shirt or jacket lying around with his scent…

Feeling aroused, excited, and a tiny bit nervous, she got to her feet, closing up the front of the bathrobe and re-tying the sash. She paused before unlocking her door, listening for any sound that might indicate that Booth had unexpectedly returned. Hearing nothing, she quickly opened her door and practically sprinted to Booth's room.

Temperance stopped in the doorway. Her breaths now came rapidly, and she felt her nervousness increase. She hadn't thought about stealing Booth's clothing to heighten her masturbatory pleasure before. It seemed a dangerous thing to do. What if he noticed? Would he immediately think that she was using stolen items of his clothing to fuel her fantasies?

_He'd probably come up with a more benign explanation,_ Temperance thought. _He's a bit squeamish about sex, anyway._

Distantly, she heard a car alarm go off. Startled, she let out a squeak at the flood of adrenaline that swept across her body. Her arousal seemed to increase, and she felt her vagina lubricating. Temperance shivered again. She needed release, and if that entailed filching one or two of Booth's shirts, then so be it.

The damage to Booth's apartment had prevented him from returning to retrieve any of his possessions. As a result, he had to buy the necessities that Temperance couldn't lend to him. She could give toothbrushes, shampoo, soap, and things like that, but she certainly couldn't lend him clothes to wear. This resulted in a shopping spree with the goal of replacing the many suits, ties, and socks that were now trapped in the condemned apartment complex.

Angela had insisted that Temperance go with Booth to pick out his new clothes. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it probably was a ploy to get the two of them closer. Initially, she refused, but was dragged along by Booth to help him select some flashy ties and crazy socks. Later, Angela seemed disappointed that she didn't pick out some "sexy shirts" or more intimate articles of clothing for Booth. Temperance was beginning to regret it too. It would be all the more erotic if she could masturbate to the smell of a shirt she specifically picked out for him.

The bed was neatly made. A half-open closet door revealed some clean shirts and pants hanging from racks. Those wouldn't do—they were washed and wouldn't have his scent on them. Ideally, she wanted a sweatshirt, but she didn't remember Booth buying one after the fire. Temperance opened the top drawer on the dresser. Socks, boxers, and—there—pajamas. Flannel pants, solid colored t-shirt. Pulling out the neatly folded items, she took a big whiff.

_Perfect._ Temperance moaned aloud. That was exactly what she was looking for: clothing that Booth wore everyday that weren't washed very often. She was sure that Booth would notice later that his pajamas had been moved, but, in her aroused state, she didn't care. Clutching both items to the front of her bathrobe, she went back to her room.

This time, she closed her door but didn't bother to lock it. Dropping the nightwear on the edge of the bed, Temperance stripped off her bathrobe. Throwing herself back onto the bed, she unfolded the shirt and pants and pressed them to her nose, taking deep breaths. She let out another loud moan as pleasure coursed through her.

She now felt more aroused than she had at any time in the past eleven days. Panting, Temperance separated the two pieces of clothing, keeping the shirt pressed to her nose as she rubbed the pants on her stomach, enjoying the sensation of the cloth on her skin. Her nipples ached for attention, so she moved the pants up further, creating wonderful friction on her breasts. Each breath was an audible gasp as her body responded to the stimulation.

Temperance continued this for a couple minutes. Sitting up, she pulled Booth's shirt over her head to put it on. Through the fabric, she began to pinch and roll her nipples. She could feel the amount of lubrication between her legs and was sure a big wet spot was forming on her bed. Bringing one hand down to the source of the wetness, she brushed her clit.

Temperance's body jerked in response, her vocalizations becoming higher pitched. She continued to stimulate herself by slowly rubbing a finger around her clit, imagining that Booth's fingers stroking her. Pressure began to build in her belly and between her legs, and she knew that the impending orgasm would be good.

Temperance continued to masturbate, feeling muscles all over her body tighten in anticipation. Her toes curled and uncurled with every wave of pleasure that spread from her sensitive regions. She was moving closer and closer to an orgasm. The pant legs of Booth's pajamas were starting to tangle with Temperance's arms and body as she writhed in ecstasy. Each whimper, groan, and gasp reverberated off the walls of her room.

Though her eyes were squeezed shut, she could clearly see Booth lying between her legs, his fingers working magic on her clit. Brown eyes watched her with adoration, desire, and love. Perhaps he would be enjoying the strong scent of her arousal. He might even be tempted to taste her. But he would refrain, instead working on pleasuring her.

But before she could orgasm, Temperance forced herself to stop the stimulation. She brought her slick fingers to her mouth and tasted her own juices. Gasping for breath, she just laid there, Booth's pants wrapped comfortably around her head and neck. Using her wet hand, she grabbed a fist full of Booth's shirt and brought it to her nose, enjoying the mix of his scent and her arousal.

The feeling of impending orgasm was beginning to subside. Temperance realized that Booth's shirt was a bit large for her, and that the hem had soaked up some of her wetness. Sighing, she wiped her face with her clean hand. _I'm probably going to have to throw his pajamas in the wash._ She took a deep, Booth-scented breath of air. _Oh well._

She waited a couple of minutes before returning to masturbation. This time, she rubbed her fingers directly on her clit, with no thought for taking it slow. Temperance cried out loudly, the wave of pleasure more intense than before. Booth didn't want to go slow this time. He wanted her to _orgasm_.

She was sure that the neighbors could hear her keening, but she didn't care. Her limbs were clenched with anticipation, and she was _so close._ The ache in her stomach and clit built to a crescendo and exploded. Temperance was sure she screamed as her orgasm washed over her, and she flailed on the bed as the tension in her body turned into pleasure. _Oh, yes._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bones is not my property.

**Rating:** Em. As in "M."

**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth (But more of the former than the latter.)

**A/N:** So, my chapter posts are more frequent than I planned. Oh well. I guess none of you are complaining. After this, two more chapters to go, in which Parker and Booth appear. Please review!

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she lay there experiencing the relief of eleven days of fantasies. When she finally came back to herself, Temperance just laid back with her eyes closed, recovering. Her breathing became more normal and began to slow. Giving a long sigh, she wiped her fingers on her shirt. After a few minutes, she sat up, readjusting Booth's shirt. The dildo still lay near the edge of the bed, undisturbed. She reached over and picked it up. Setting it on the bed so it was standing up, she began to stroke it.

Booth, after having brought her to orgasm, would obviously have an erection. An erection that Temperance would need to take care of. She imagined Booth leaning back on his hands, groaning as she moved her hands up and down on his penis. He would be so aroused that pre-ejaculatory fluid would be flowing freely, making her hands slick.

Temperance picked up the sex toy and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her mouth around the glans, touching her tongue to the tip of the toy. Moaning, she wondered how he might taste. She didn't like performing oral sex very often, but Booth was one person she would make an exception for. He'd definitely appreciate that.

Temperance pulled the dildo out of her mouth, now wet with saliva. She grabbed one of her pillows, laid it parallel to the bed, and put the phallus on top, not pointing upwards, but also parallel to the bed. Straddling the pillow, she pressed her wetness against the length of the dildo.

She imagined Booth on his back beneath her, with his cock lying flat against his stomach. Aroused, Temperance began sliding forward and backward, imagining that her slick folds were rubbing up and down the underside of Booth's penis. That area of a man's anatomy was very sensitive, and it would be sure to drive him crazy. If it really was Booth that was under her, she wouldn't do this for too long for fear that he might ejaculate before they even had penetrative sex. But luckily for Temperance, the sex toy was inanimate, so she could go as long as she wanted.

With every forward slide, the mushroom head of the glans stimulated her clit. On every backward slide, the false testicles pressed against her anus. Temperance's vulva slipped wetly along the textured side of the dildo, stimulating her with less intensity than her fingers did. Despite this, she found the fantasy of humping Booth to very arousing. Her breathing was once again heavy, and her nipples were sticking out through Booth's shirt. She imagined her partner's guttural groans as he lay on the bed, trying desperately to hold back his orgasm.

"Yes," Temperance moaned loudly, "Booth!" The bed was creaking as she increased her pace, her hips thrusting forwards and backwards with greater speed. Familiar tension was building in her belly again, and she knew that this orgasm wouldn't be any less intense than the last one. Leaning forward on her hands, she put more pressure on her clit, increasing the sensations. Thrills jolted through Temperance's body on every forward stroke, increasing her desperate need for orgasm. With eyes squeezed tightly shut, she increased to a frenzied pace, hurtling towards release.

Wave of pleasure seized her. The orgasm was intense enough that she bucked off of the dildo and ended up grinding against the pillow. When the sensations began to fade, Temperance rolled onto her back. Still breathing heavily from exertion, she cuddled Booth's pants, taking in his scent.

She supposed Booth would be a post-coital cuddler. It made sense, seeing how he was awfully affectionate towards her, despite only being her partner. Not to mention that it would be a nice change for Temperance. Though she and Booth didn't have sex (yet), he was closer to her than any of the other men she had slept with. Hmm. Maybe she could convince Booth that cuddling was within the bounds of partner-like behavior. Even if she couldn't have sex with him, she might as well get _some_thing out of their close relationship.

Temperance shifted on the bed, feeling the wet hem of Booth's shirt sliding over her navel. Sitting up, she realized she was covered in sweat. She pushed hair out of her eyes. The phallus still lay on the pillow, which was probably soaked as well. She'd have to throw the pajamas, pillow case, and probably the rest of the bedding into the wash. Hopefully there'd be time before the boys came back.

What if she just put Booth's pajamas back in the drawer without bothering to wash them? He would certainly notice something different. But would he know that it was her vaginal secretions soaked in the hem of the shirt? Would he be aroused by it?

_He might just "jump" me, _Temperance mused. _He'd be preparing for bed, goes to put on his pajamas, and smells me on his clothes. Then he'd come find me and we'd have sex._

She lay back on the bed, thinking about what their first time might be like. _Would he insist on using condoms?_ It seemed likely. Temperance had an intrauterine device implanted many years ago to prevent pregnancy, but she still insisted on condom usage whenever she had sex, casual or not. With Booth, however, she wanted just the opposite. Not only would the sex _not_ be casual, she wanted it to be unprotected.

Temperance moaned. It was very erotic, imagining Booth ejaculating into her at the climax of his orgasm. She'd read somewhere that semen contained mood-altering chemicals, which, when absorbed through the vagina, could improve mood. But she wasn't entirely sure that good mood could be attributed to the semen absorption alone. Perhaps the researchers confused it with the happiness of having hot sex with Seeley Booth.

Booth always tried to make her feel better if she was sad or depressed. Maybe she could convince him that sex was the best way to cheer her up.

Generally, men found unprotected sex more erotic than protected sex. Perhaps it was because a condom reduced sensitivity. But Temperance suspected it was due to the association of unprotected sex and pregnancy. Because procreation was in the interest of the species, and unprotected sex was most conducive to procreation, males were naturally hardwired to prefer unprotected sex. She herself found the idea of condom-less sex with Booth to be arousing, despite the fact that she couldn't get pregnant from it.

_I need you to penetrate me, Booth,_ she thought. Reaching to the pillow, she picked the dildo up again. It was slick with her juices. _Perfect. Already lubricated for me._

Lying back, she spread her legs apart. She brought the toy down between her legs and touched the tip of it to her clit. Temperance threw her head back and groaned. She rubbed in small circles, enjoying the feeling of Booth teasing her. Pressing hard, she slid the phallus downward, massaging her perineum, and stimulating her anus. She moaned. "Booth, I need you _inside_ me."

Breathing heavily, she used both hands to steady the dildo as she sought out her entrance. Pressing gently, she allowed the glans to slide into her. She stopped to enjoy the sensation. Slowly, she pressed the toy deeper and deeper, filling herself up.

Temperance imagined Booth on top of her, sheathed to the hilt inside of her. Their groans mingled as they got used to one another. She pulled the toy out slowly until only the tip remained in her before pushing it back in. Her body twitched involuntarily as she imagined Booth thrusting into her, setting a slow pace. He'd be giving her occasional kisses, whispering in her ear, enjoying their coupling.

She continued thrusting the dildo in and out of her vagina, thoroughly enjoying the stimulation of her walls being stroked deep inside of her. It was just her imagination, but with every thrust, Booth pushed his penis deep enough to almost reach her cervix. "Booth, you're so good," she moaned.

Temperance was belatedly glad that her partner was out of the apartment. Even though she was curious how he might react if he heard her masturbating, she didn't want Booth to know that she had fantasies about him. That would make it harder for her to keep reality separate from what she was doing now.

The tension in her body was building up to insurmountable levels. Each thrust caused her to cry out. Her nipples craved attention, so she reached one hand to rub them. Temperance squeezed her pelvic floor muscles rhythmically, tightening around the toy. Booth would enjoy the extra pressure on his penis. If she could, she'd wrap her legs around his back to ensure deep penetration every time he plunged back into her.

Temperance tried to imagine the sensation of Booth ejaculating inside of her. She wouldn't be able to feel the presence of semen in the vaginal vault, but the rhythmic contractions of Booth's penis would be a good enough indicator. It would be very symbolic. Booth would leave a piece of himself inside her, and she would finally allow him to experience the closest kind of intimacy with her. And there couldn't be a more perfect time to make declarations of love than when they orgasmed in each other's arms.

With that thought, Temperance thrust the toy into herself one last time and climaxed. She cried out as the muscles in her pelvic region seized as tight as steel bands, each contraction sending a bone breaking wave of bliss through her body. Her eyes were squeezed so tight she thought she might go blind. The pulses lasted so long, Temperance was sure she was breaking some sort of world record.

Eventually, the rhythmic contractions decreased in strength and became more erratic. Very slowly, she slid the dildo in and out of herself, the aftershocks of the orgasm causing her to twitch every so often. Sated, Temperance withdrew the phallus from her vagina and laid back, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I wish Bones was mine.

**Rating:** A less M-ish M.

**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth

**A/N:** Here's the next part. Booth and Parker make an appearance. Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

She must've fallen asleep, because she woke with a jolt. Temperance sat up hastily, listening for any sign of Booth or Parker. Thankfully, the apartment was silent. She noticed that she was beginning to feel cold despite wearing her partner's shirt. Deciding to take a shower, she got up from the bed, taking the pajamas and sex toy with her into the bathroom.

She folded the stolen articles of clothing neatly, setting them by the sink. After allowing the shower to warm up, she stepped into the stream of water, dildo in hand. Using soap, she carefully cleaned the surface of the toy. Once clean, she set it on the floor outside the shower and proceeded to lather herself.

_Well, _she thought to herself, sighing once again. _Those orgasms were pretty satisfying. Probably won't need to do that again for a couple of days._ Absently, she continued to soap herself. Booth wouldn't limit them to the bedroom, though. They'd probably be in the shower together, washing away the sweat generated by the physical exertions of sex. Undoubtedly, though, they'd probably just be making love again.

_Making love._ Temperance leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. The water continued to wash over her, cleaning away the soap on her body. Unfortunately, she had to return to reality. And reality was that they didn't have that kind of relationship. Booth was only her partner. A very close partner, but a partner none the less. The FBI's need for an expert forensic anthropologist had brought them together, but ultimately, it would keep them apart. _And_, she reminded herself, _fantasy is not reality. Booth doesn't love me. I'm alone._

Unable to push away this sudden wave of pessimism, Temperance's throat thickened. She felt tears coming to the surface, but tried to keep them down. Her nose stung, and she sniffed loudly. But her diaphragm abruptly contracted, forcing her to take a sharp breath that came back out as a sob. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as tears spilled out, more sobs wracking her body. Slowly, she sank down so she was sitting on the bottom of the shower.

Temperance cried until she felt better. When the tears stopped, she turned off the shower and got out to towel off. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was relieved that her eyes weren't bloodshot. _Hopefully Booth won't notice I've been crying._

For a few moments, her mind was blank. The towel continued to move, soaking up the droplets of water adhered to her skin. When she was completely dry, she sighed, staring at her naked body in the mirror and toweling her hair. _Who cries after masturbating? It's supposed to be a release of tension. I should be feeling happy, not sad._

She bent over to pick up the dildo, which was still lying on the floor. Drying it off, she went back into her bedroom to put it back in its place among the other sex toys. She threw her discarded clothes into the hamper and returned to her closet, picking out a pair of panties, sweatpants, and a thick t-shirt. As she dressed, her eyes scanned the room critically.

_The pillow is damp, and the covers are messed up. And the air smells like sex. If Booth or Parker comes in here, they'll know what I've been doing. _She considered for a moment. _Okay, maybe only Booth._ Temperance took extra pillows out of the closet, switching them with the ones on her bed. She would just have to do laundry later. There was no time before Booth got back.

Returning to the bathroom, she took her partner's pajamas from beside the sink and brought them to his room. She put them back in the top drawer, her eyes lingering on his assortment of crazy socks for a moment. She felt sad, but not weepy like before.

Two sets of footstep sounded in the hall outside. Hastily, Temperance pushed the drawer shut, moving out of Booth's room just a key was inserted into the lock of the front door. As it swung open—

"Okay, here we are—"

"Bones! Hi Bones!" Parker yelled gleefully. The young boy maneuvered around his father and ran towards Temperance, arm stretched out for a hug.

She grabbed him when they collided, wrapping her arms around him. "Hi, Parker!"

"Bones, is this your house?" Parker asked, pulling away.

Temperance realized she was smiling. "Yes, this is my apartment. You can go look around if you want."

"Cool!" The boy shot off into the kitchen.

Booth had shut the door. "But Parker, don't touch anything—mmmpfff!"

Temperance had just grabbed him in a hug. He grunted in surprise as she nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. Instinctively, his hands went her around her back, returning her hug. She was sure that he was getting a nose full of her scent too, especially since her hair was still damp from the shower. After a few moments, she moved her nose lower, pressing against his collar. Booth's hand began making slow circles on her back.

They stood there for a minute before Temperance gently pulled away. Oddly, she didn't feel embarrassed as Booth peered at her, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey," Booth said softly, his hands holding onto her hips, "Is everything okay?"

She gave a little shrug. "I missed you," she said softly. For a few heartbeats, they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Parker ran back into the room, spying the paperwork on the floor. "Cool! Pictures!" He dropped on his hands and knees to look at them more closely. "Is this a dead person?"

Temperance's eyes widened. "Oh no! Parker, don't look at those!" Breaking physical contact with Booth, she hastily scooped up the crime scene photos and shot an apologetic look at her partner.

"Why not?" Parker whined.

"Come on, bub," Booth said, picking Parker up and setting him on his feet, "Go wash up, and we'll get you something to eat."

Parker brightened and immediately forgot about the pictures. "Okay!" He ran off again.

Abashed, Temperance stuffed the pictures back into their folder. Booth came up next to her, helping her put away the rest of the papers. "So, Bones, what did _you_ do for an hour and a half?" He asked playfully. "Obviously not cleaning up paperwork, like you _said_ you would."

She colored. "Sorry. I guess I got distracted." She could feel his gaze on her, so she kept her eyes down.

"Hmmm." Booth didn't seem to be satisfied with her answer, but didn't push further. "Well, I'll go heat up some mac and cheese. You want some?"

"You're eating again? We just had takeout—what—three hours ago?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bones, that was a while ago. Plus, my son's here. I'm not going to make him eat alone." He moved closer. "What do you say? You want to keep us company?"

_Only if you sit next to me and let me smell you._ "Sure," she murmured, "just a little bit, though. I'm not very hungry."

Predictably, he flashed his charm smile. "Okay then." Plopping a folder in her arms, he went into the kitchen.

Temperance sighed, gathering the last of the files and putting them in a neat pile on the coffee table. She could hear Parker talking excitedly to Booth as he rummaged about in the refrigerator. Apparently, the boy wasn't feeling homesick anymore. Anyway, the term "homesick" was probably misleading. Parker didn't actually miss the physical house he lived in, just the people who loved him. Now that he was with Booth, he felt better, as proven by the boy's chipper mood.

_That sounds an awful lot like me._ Her crying incident in the shower was remarkably similar to Parker's homesickness. She had masturbated to fantasies of Booth, craving his companionship in both a physical and sexual sense. Despite having three wonderful orgasms, it was no substitute for the real thing. Unfortunately, simply being with Booth wouldn't make her "sickness" go away. They'd have to be more… intimate. Temperance snorted to herself. _Sickness… that's not the right term._ She shook her head. _I'm lovesick._

"Bones!" The young boy stuck his head into view, wondering why the forensic anthropologist was standing in the room by herself. "Come eat, Bones!"

"Okay, I'm coming, Parker." She followed him into the kitchen where Booth was setting the table. Parker took his seat at the head of the table, and the two partners sat on either side of him. Helpfully, she slid the lid off the container of reheated macaroni and cheese and spooned some onto each plate.

"Let's eat!" Parker cried.

"Woah, Parker. Pray first." Booth admonished.

"Oh," the boy said, looking a little guilty. He bowed his head, "Dear God, thank you for today…"

As Parker proceeded to list the things he was thankful for (the museum trip, having food on the table, being at Bones's house), Temperance looked across the table at her partner. His eyes were closed, and his head was bowed, praying along with his son. Parker would probably grow up to be just like him. An alpha male, with good looks and good heart to match. She hoped she would be friends with Booth long enough to be able to see Parker all grown up. And she sure hoped they knew each other long enough for certain… eventualities to occur.

"…and it's in Your precious name we pray, amen!" Parker finished enthusiastically.

"Amen!" Booth agreed, opening his eyes, "Let's eat!" He grinned at Temperance, who he found staring intent at him. Tilting his head in a silent question, he raised an eyebrow.

Embarrassed, she dropped her eyes to her plate. As they ate, Parker regaled them with museum trip stories. Despite having felt homesick, he still thought many of the exhibits were cool. The rest of the meal passed by in a rush. Soon, it was time for bed.

"Okay, Parker. It's time to go to sleep." Booth held out a new toothbrush, which he had procured from Temperance's closet. Parker took it and headed sleepily towards the bathroom.

"And," he continued, turning to Temperance, "I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh," she said. For some reason, the image of him having fallen asleep on the couch surrounded by case files earlier that night popped into her head.

"Bones," he murmured, "are you okay?"

She tried to look surprised at the question. "Yeah—I'm fine. I—um—I was just wondering if you were going to be comfortable tonight. On the couch."

Booth didn't answer her. He moved a little closer, peering into her face.

This just made her more flustered. "Because—you know—the couch isn't that comfortable—"

"I'll be fine. But… will you?"

Temperance took in a breath and let it out, feeling irrationally nervous. Before she could stop herself—

"Booth—stay with me tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim that Bones is mine.

**Rating:** Booth and Brennan M-ness.

**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth (finally including Booth)

**A/N:** So, I had planned to end the story here. But your reviews have been nice, so I might just continue. All in favor of me continuing click "review"…

* * *

Booth looked surprised, but not nearly as much as she expected. "What?"

"Please?" Temperance bit her lip. "I don't want you to sleep on the couch. You'll wake up with a sore back."

"Uh, okay," Booth frowned at her, "Just to be clear, you want me to stay with you? In your bed?"

"Yeah," she said nervously, "you'll be more comfortable."

There was a long pause, in which they maintained eye contact. "Okay… just… let me tuck Parker in."

She nodded. "Okay."

As Booth went off to get Parker settled in the guest bedroom, Temperance returned to her own room. _What has gotten into you? You just asked the man to sleep with you!_ She should feel bad for violating the rules of partner-like behavior, but instead felt pleased that he had agreed. _Oh well. It's not like I can un-invite him to my bed, so I might as well enjoy it._ Hmmm. Now she needed to decide what to wear.

Opening her closet, she pulled out every piece of nightwear she had. Her normal pajamas wouldn't do. If Booth were to do some unconscious cuddling at night, she wanted to be wearing something thinner so she could feel his body heat. The silk teddy, on the other hand, was too risqué. It might send the wrong message, and she didn't want to scare him off. The old nightshirt, however, was perfect. It was long enough that she didn't need to wear pants with it, and had been in the laundry enough times that it had worn thin. She just needed to select the right pair of panties to go with them.

Picking up the rejected garments, she stuffed them back on a shelf. Out of her underwear drawer, she selected a plain, black, silk panty. While it didn't exactly match the nightshirt in looking old and innocent, it wasn't a lacy, seductive piece of lingerie, either. Should her nightshirt accidently ride up in the middle of the night, she wanted Booth to see something nice.

Quickly, she changed in the bathroom. Returning to her bed, she made it neatly and fluffed the pillows. She made sure the door to her nightstand was firmly closed. Booth wouldn't just randomly rummage through her stuff, anyway. Not unless he was looking for condoms.

_Stop, just stop it! He's not here for you to have sex with. You invited him to stay with you so that he wouldn't have to deal with the uncomfortable couch, remember? He didn't agree to anything more than sleeping._ She took a deep breath. Would they stay up late talking or watching TV? Or would they go right to bed after he tucked in Parker?

Deciding on the second option, she went back out of her room to turn off the lights. After making sure the front door was closed, made her way to the door of the guest bedroom, careful not to let Booth or Parker see her.

"…and keep Mommy safe when she comes back from her business trip. In Jesus' name we pray, amen."

"Amen," Booth's deeper voice said. There was a rustling of bedcovers, and Temperance imagined her partner tucking the sheets tighter around his son.

"Daddy, when does Mommy come home?"

"In the afternoon, bub. I'll send you back at night so we can give her a chance to recuperate from her trip."

"Okay." There was silence for a moment, and Temperance tensed, ready to move away from the door as soon as she heard any indication that Booth was about to leave the room. "We should do something with Bones tomorrow."

"What do you mean, Parker?"

"Like, take her for food or something."

"Sure. Good night."

"Nighty night, Daddy."

There was a click as the light was turned off. Hastily, Temperance turned away from the door as if she had just been passing by. As Booth shut the door, she turned back towards him.

"Hey." She noticed that he had his pajamas in hand, which suddenly made her nervous again. "You—um—ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Booth murmured, "you go ahead. I'll just get changed."

It seemed surreal as she headed back to her room. There didn't seem to have been a moment of _oh wait, we're partners and we shouldn't be sharing a bed_. He hadn't even commented on the fact that she wasn't wearing her usual set of pajamas. Sighing, she slid under the covers and waited for Booth.

It took a few minutes, but soon she heard him shut the door to her room. Unsure of what she should do, Temperance kept her eyes shut, feigning sleepiness. Booth clicked off the light, the bed dipping slightly as he got into bed next to her.

Booth shifted around, getting comfortable. Temperance remained as still as possible, not wanting to give any indication that she was awake. After a while, her partner settled down. An arm's length away, she could smell him faintly.

"Bones?"

So much for pretending to be asleep. "Hmmm?"

"Why do my clothes smell like you?"

Unexpectedly, she felt her heart ache. For a moment, she couldn't speak. A detached part of her mind noted that her breathing had become quicker and harsher. She felt like she wanted to cry again.

"Bones?"

"I just—I just—" The words came out as a croak.

"Bones," Booth breathed, scooting closer to her, "did something happen?"

Temperance contemplated what to say to him. How could she explain what she felt? She wanted to hug him so badly. The words came without conscious effort. "I missed you."

There was a pause. "You said that earlier, Bones. Tell me what's wrong."

Finally, unable to hold herself back, the reached out and grabbed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder—which, she noted with surprise, was bare. Booth made another surprised noise in the back of his throat, but was quick to hug her back. For the next minute, Temperance just laid there, taking deep breaths. Booth was definitely shirtless. She moved her arms further down his body, feeling the bare skin of his back.

"What are you doing?" Booth whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Temperance didn't respond, except to press her lips against his. For a few moments, she sucked gently on his top lip before Booth responded, working her lower lip. His hands were roaming up and down her back, and she found out he was wearing pants as their legs tangled. Soon, the kiss deepened as she pressed her tongue forward, requesting entrance. Booth eagerly parted his lips, allowing their tongues to slide wetly over each other.

After what felt like a blissful, hour long kiss, she had to pull away for air. There was an audible smack as their lips parted company. Panting, she held Booth closer, trying to recover. He continued to rub circles on her back, nuzzling her neck. As they calmed down, Temperance noticed the bulge of his erection against her lower half and shivered. _Oh god, he was aroused by the kiss._

"Why are you shirtless?" she whispered.

Booth pressed a small kiss on the side of her neck. "My shirt was damp." Another kiss, this time moving towards her throat. "Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"I might," Temperance said bashfully. She recalled what she had done earlier that day.

"What did you do, Bones?"

She moved to kiss him again, stopping just as their lips brushed. "I masturbated while wearing your shirt." Booth groaned, and they pressed themselves towards each other, tongues exploring. He had a distinct taste that she'd very rarely had a chance to enjoy. Without breaking the kiss, she rolled Booth onto his back, taking care to keep pressure on his erection. Reaching blindly, she turned on the lamp.

"Bones," Booth gasped as they separated. He was looking at her with an intensity that was not unfamiliar to her. The pupils of his eyes were dilated, though she didn't know whether it was from the light or his arousal.

"Shhh," she shushed him, "Parker's close by. So you'll need to be quiet."

Reaching behind her, she cupped him through his pajamas. Booth grunted, shifting underneath her. His hands groped her freely, feeling her breasts through the thin nightshirt. They kissed again, caressing each other. As Booth's hand slipped up to her panties, she pulled back.

"Booth, we can't have sex tonight."

"What?" His confusion showed through his arousal.

"Don't worry. Just let me take care of you." She pressed a small kiss to his lips before sitting up on his thighs. Seductively, she lifted the hem of the night shirt up enough that she could straddle him properly, at the same time giving him a peek at her panties.

"What are you going to do?" he asked hoarsely, rubbing her knees.

"Just relax and enjoy." Temperance put her hands on his muscular chest, sliding them down towards his crotch. Carefully, she slid her hands underneath the hem of his pants, finally touching the bare skin of his penis. Eagerly, she slid his clothing down out of the way and stroked him, eliciting a deep groan. He squirmed, obviously anxious to get rid of all his clothes. Obligingly, she took her weight off her thighs and helped his pajamas all the way off.

The sex toy Temperance had used to masturbate with before couldn't compare to Booth's erect penis. The phallus lacked a couple of characteristics that only her partner's penis had—namely that it disembodied. It also didn't have a pulse, body heat, or the ability to discharge semen or pre-ejaculatory fluids. She gave him a squeeze, delighted to see the latter ooze from the tip. It wasn't as much as she imagined in her fantasies, but she wasn't disappointed at all.

"I was touching myself before, thinking about you," she whispered. "You know how many times I made myself come? Three times." He grunted in appreciation.

Continuing to stimulate him, Temperance rearranged Booth's legs so they lay on either side of her. He made low sounds of appreciation, caressing her feet as she sat between his legs. Their eyes connected, and she felt blissfully happy at the love he expressed for her in his face. Occasionally, she swirled her fingers over the glans of his penis, enjoying the sounds he made. A couple of times, she leaned over to give him scorching kisses that left them both breathless.

After a couple of minutes, Temperance added a second hand to the stimulation. One hand worked up and down the shaft of Booth's penis, while the other lightly tickled his testicles. His breaths were coming shortly, chest heaving. He kept moaning her nickname, clenching her sides with his legs. She knew he was only a minute or two away from orgasm, and began to move her hands more quickly and firmly.

Getting on her knees, she leaned over him, face to face with him. One of her hands was sliding up and down his length, the other poised to press on his perineum. He was fighting the battle between the involuntary urge to close his eyes, and the want to maintain the visual connection with her. Booth's scrotum had pulled his testicles tight against his body, a sign of impending orgasm.

"Oh God—Bones—so close…" And with that, she rubbed two fingers vigorously against his perineum, capturing his mouth in a kiss at the same time. Booth convulsed as his orgasm broke, groaning loudly into her mouth. He ejaculated with such force that Temperance felt his penis pulse in her hand. Hastily, she pointed him towards her stomach, feeling the semen hit her nightshirt. Pulse after pulse landed on her, wetness soaking through to the skin.

When Booth was spent, they broke their kiss. Rolling off of him, Temperance pulled her nightshirt off, heavy with semen. Carefully, she wiped the wetness off her belly, then rolled over to clean Booth's softening penis. Discarding the soiled nightwear onto the floor, she cuddled up to the winded man, clad only in panties. Booth kissed her gently, both of them savoring the contact of their bare skin.

When Booth had recovered, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "Did you enjoy that?"

A chuckle. "I just hope Parker didn't hear anything."

"Don't worry. We can just say I was giving you a massage or something."

"Mmmm," he hummed, smelling her hair, "maybe I should give _you_ a massage."

"Don't worry about it," Temperance murmured, pressing her breasts against his chest, "I already satisfied my needs today. Besides, Parker doesn't need to hear me scream when I orgasm. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," he whispered. He reached his arm over to turn off the light. The room was plunged into darkness. "Tomorrow then. Good night, Bones."

She snuggled closer to him. "G'night, Booth." _Good night, indeed._ With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fantasy in Reality**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I am not Hart Hanson or Kathy Reichs.

**Rating:** The least M-ish M so far.

**Pairing:** Brennan/Booth

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long, but I had a touch of writer's block and a deluge of work at school. Here's the next chapter, with plenty of Parker fluff. Please review!

* * *

Temperance Brennan was warm.

Being warm in bed wasn't a new thing for her, though. It was logical that one would be warm when wrapped up in bed sheets. The heat radiated by her body was prevented from escaping, giving her the feeling of warmth. In truth, her average body temperature hadn't risen, but her mind perceived that she was warmer than she would be if there wasn't another human body wrapped around her.

_Wait. What?_

Sleepily, Temperance turned her head. Yes, there was definitely another person in bed with her. She was lying on her side, the other spooning her. Judging from the size of the hand on her stomach, he was an adult male.

Feeling slightly more awake, she wriggled a little so she could properly see her companion's face. As she turned, her mind registered several important facts.

He was naked. She was _almost_ naked.

And he was Booth.

_Oh thank god._ Breathing a sigh of relief, the memories rushed back. Her masturbating. Her crying. Her masturbating Booth.

Her partner's eyes were still closed, breaths deep and even. He looked so peaceful. Temperance drew closer, feeling his warm breath on her cheek. She slid her arms around him, feeling the reassuring weight of his body. Closing her eyes, she let herself be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic expansion and contraction of his chest…

Abruptly, Temperance was awakened as the bedroom door was opened.

"Bones?" Parker asked tentatively, poking his head into the room. "Are you awake yet?"

Hastily, she checked to see if she was covered up. "Parker! Um, I am now. What do you need?"

"Where's Daddy?"

Temperance was suddenly aware of how very, very, very naked they both were. "He's—um—he's right here, Parker." Beside her, Booth stirred. Nervously, she tried to shake him awake.

The young boy opened the door a little wider so he could see. "Daddy?"

Grunting, Booth propped himself up on his elbows. "Parker?"

Throwing the door wide open, Parker ran into the room. To Temperance's horror, he jumped onto the foot of the bed. Instinctively, she clutched the sheets to her body in case they were yanked away. Luckily, Parker didn't throw himself onto the two adults. Instead, he started jumping up and down, making the bed bounce beneath them.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's Saturday! That means waffles for breakfast!" Gleefully, he waved his arms around as he bounced from one corner of the bed to the other, somehow avoiding stepping on the two pairs of feet hidden beneath the covers.

"Parker!" Booth said loudly, voice deeper than usual, "You're going to break Bones' bed if you keep doing that."

Chagrined, Parker dropped down to the floor. "Come on, Daddy. We have to make Bones some waffles! Do you want waffles, Bones?" He looked expectantly at her.

Temperance felt her cheeks redden. "Um—yes?" she said meekly, shooting Booth a pleading look. Luckily, he seemed to have recognized their predicament.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?"

Parker looked alarmed. "Oh no! I'll go do that! Then we can start cooking!" He rushed off.

Booth took the opportunity to lunge for the door. After locking it, he turned wearily back to Temperance. A moment passed before they both began to laugh. In his nude glory, he returned to the bed and crawled on top of her.

"So," he chuckled, hugging her through the sheet, "I'm guessing I forgot to lock the door last night."

"That was mortifying," Temperance muttered, running her hands down to his buttocks. She nuzzled his neck. "At least he didn't realize we were naked."

"Actually, Bones, only one of us is naked." Booth pulled back and whipped the bed sheet away from her body, making her gasp. "You still have this…" Running a hand over her panties, he kissed her.

Temperance moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around him. She felt her desire grow as they languidly explored the other's mouth, touching as much bare skin as they could. They were interrupted, however, by a bang on the door.

"Daddy! Bones! Come help me make waffles!"

The two adults broke apart. "Okay, Parker. We'll be right there!" Booth yelled.

Temperance pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You know," she whispered, "I like Parker, but I can't wait till he goes home."

Booth gave a low laugh that sent vibrations through her body. "Me too, Bones. Me too." Abruptly, he scooped her up, eliciting a squeak of surprise. Setting her on her feet, he gave her a push. "Go put on some pajamas and we can make some breakfast."

The nightshirt had dried overnight, wrinkled patches indicating where Booth's semen had been. Temperance tossed it into the hamper as Booth found his pajamas and put them on. She donned her usual set of pajamas, as well as a silky, dark green robe. Together, she and Booth left the bedroom.

The cooking phase of breakfast passed by quickly. Parker insisted that Temperance enjoy her coffee while the two men did all the work. The batter was mostly mixed by Parker, while the cooking was done by Booth. The elder Booth, however, didn't miss out on lecturing the junior Booth about the dangers of using a hot stove. She shook her head. _Protective alpha male._

Soon, a pile of steaming waffles was set in front of her. After a quick prayer, they began eating. Temperance raised an eyebrow at the enthusiasm with which the two boys attacked their food.

"So, Bones," Parker said, "what do you want to do today?"

Temperance frowned. "Um, well… I was planning to work on my book…"

Booth sent her disapproving look. Parker looked scandalized. "But Bones! It's Saturday and I'm here visiting you and Daddy! We have to do something fun!" He looked to his father as if asking him for help.

Booth patted his son's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Parker. I'm sure we can convince her to have a little fun."

At that moment, a phone rang. Booth left the table to answer his cell phone, leaving her alone with Parker.

"We can do anything, Bones. Watch a movie… play in the park… oh! I have this new science kit for making silly putty…"

Booth came back, handing his phone to his son. "Here, Bub. It's your mom." Parker scampered off to talk in privacy. Her partner returned to eating.

"So," Booth said, stabbing another piece of waffle with his fork, "are we going to be able to make you do anything fun today, or are you just going to do more work?"

"Well," Temperance said lowly, "I thought last night was fun. Perhaps we can do some more of that."

He made a pained face. "Bad news, Bones. Rebecca just called and said her flight was diverted to Hawaii. So Parker has to stay another night."

"Oh." She sat back in her seat. "So no sex tonight?"

"Sorry. Not unless you want to explain the birds and the bees to Parker already." He gave her an apologetic look.

"That's okay. I can wait." Temperance studied his face for a minute. "Do you think we're going too fast?"

"Too fast?" Booth echoed. "You mean our relationship?"

"Well, yeah," she said uncertainly, "I mean, we were just partners yesterday, and look how everything's changed."

"Bones," he set down his fork, "we've never been _just_ partners. Okay, maybe when we first met. But we've been good friends for a long time now. And you can't say that last night was a _bad_ change."

"I guess not," she murmured. "But we haven't even dated. What if you find out something about me that you don't like?"

He put a hand to her cheek. "You don't think three years of hanging around each other is enough for me to get to know you? Besides, I think I know you pretty well, and… I've already decided that I like you."

"That's sweet," she whispered. Leaning forward, she let him pull her into a kiss over the top of their plates.

"Ewww, guys." Parker's voice startled the two adults apart. "That's disgusting." He plopped back down in his seat, giving his father a look. "Daddy, you're not going to kiss Bones all the time, are you?"

"Maybe…" Booth said teasingly, grinning between the two of them.

Parker squirmed. "But why? It's soooo embarrassing."

"Maybe cause Daddy looooves Bones?" He ruffled Parker's hair.

Temperance's eyes widened. "You love me?" she blurted.

Parker gave her a deploring look. "Of course, Bones. It's _so_ icky."

"Yeah, Bones." Booth smiled at her. "I love you."

She wasn't sure what to say, but a kiss seemed an appropriate response. For the second time, their lips met over breakfast. Contented warmth filled her chest, and her heart beat faster in response. They both made noises of delight at the new found meaning of their kiss.

For Parker, however, the kiss seemed to be the last straw. "Yuck. You guys can't keep kissing if you want to hang out with me. I'm going to go watch cartoons." Abandoning his plate, he flounced into the living room.

The two partners laughed.

"Well," Booth murmured, "do you want to watch some cartoons?"

"Sure. I guess we shouldn't make Parker feel left out."

Standing, Booth held out his hand. Temperance took it, and together, they left the kitchen.


End file.
